


His Father's Son

by Talik_Sanis



Series: Miraculous Crackfics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigaminette, Crack, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, How is that even a tag?, Humor, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Visual aids provided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/pseuds/Talik_Sanis
Summary: At long last, with his restored mother offering him her blessing, an eighteen-year-old Adrien Agreste is going to reveal his greatest secret to his father.He does not get the reaction that he was expecting.Could it be that his father actually understands him?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Miraculous Crackfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755580
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158





	His Father's Son

"I know that it doesn't make it right, but I _am_ sorry. I used to believe that you were ... weak. I was wrong. Now that you've told me the truth after all these years, I know that you truly _are_ my son."

Actually, Gabriel knew that eight years ago when he got that paternity test, just to be sure because was this spineless wuss really his son or had they taken home the wrong baby after one of Adrien and Felix's play dates?

Adrien didn't need to worry about all those messy details, and, clearly, neither the first nor the second paternity test was necessary (he'd stopped having them done after Emilie found out). The boy had simply been a late bloomer, and clearly as skilled at deception as Gabriel himself, having put on a performance that evidenced such guile that it rivaled the cunning and subtle machinations of Hawkmoth himself.

As evidenced by that time that he had attacked Paris' most identifiable landmark with a fifty-foot tall toddler.

Or that one evening that he had gotten drunk in his La-Z-Boy (also cleverly concealed in his lair) while watching _King Kong_ and then turned Adrien's bodyguard into a giant purple ape who dropped his son off a building.

Good times. 

At any rate, said son was more worthy of the Agreste name than his father had ever imagined.

Overcome with a pride that he had no idea how he might express save through _physical affection_ – he very nearly shuddered, but steeled himself for the ... experience – he opened his arms to the young man who, he now realized, was actually a hair taller than him. His son fit into his arms comfortably, as naturally as that little baby had slid into his hands eighteen years ago, handed over to him by his flushed and disheveled and gorgeous wife, Emilie.

"I love you, Dad," Adrien whispered into his father's ear, holding him tightly so that Gabriel could appreciate how truly well-built his son had become, his lithe frame being dwarfed by his boy. What had happened to that little toddler who tugged at the pant-leg of his suit, begging to be picked up and held?

"And I you, son," Gabriel responded with a shuddering intake of breath. "I am so _very_ proud of you. What you've done is no less than that which I would expect from an _Agreste_."

Only two hours ago, Adrien had come forward to inform him that he was moving out of the family mansion, much to Gabriel's shock.

Having only just last year gotten the family back together, resuscitating Emilie from her coma thanks, ironically enough, to Ladybug and Chat Noir's magnanimity in victory, his family was breaking apart again?

Adrien explained that, now that he was eighteen and no longer willing to model, and with his mother's blessing, he was finally ready to be honest with the world about the truth that he had been hiding for almost four years now.

It seemed throughout the entire explanation he had been waiting for reproach; instead, Gabriel had simply swelled with pride and lauded the boy – the _young_ _man_ – for his life-choices and dedication.

There was a long, meandering conversation over a bottle of wine, the sharing of feelings long concealed, and healing fostered by the bond that they never suspected that they shared.

It ended in a hug, and kind words of affirmation and kinship.

Now, Gabriel stood on the small balcony just beyond his office, watching impassively, tramping downy the slight waver that threatened to cause his jaw to shudder, as Adrien exited the mansion and moved towards the black mid-sized sedan parked at the curb.

The young blonde was trailing, like a doting, slightly confused and wholly smitten puppy after the two women who were angling towards the rear of the vehicle: the fencing champion, Kagami Trurugi, and one of Gabriel's most promising interns, Marinette Dupain-Chang.

They turned to Adrien and enveloped him in a warm hug, nuzzling his neck and cheek as they kissed his flushed face that veritably glowed even at this distance.

Oh, how it reminded him of a young fashion designer, lost in the heady grip of love, taking those tentative steps into the world.

How could he condemn his son for pursuing the woman, or women, whom he loved when Gabriel himself had descended into the depths of cartoonish supervillainy in the desperate hope of reuniting his family?

Granted, the nefarious dad jokes hadn't been necessary, but never let it be said that Gabriel Agreste did things by half-measures. If he was going to be a cartoonish supervillain, well, he'd be the best damn cartoonish supervillain the world would ever see.

 _That's_ how an Agreste “rolled” in the parlance of the youth.

"Did you have a good chat with Adrien," the sweet, teasing voice of his wife rang out from behind him. Automatically, he angled his body, keeping his eyes on the trio of young adults below him, and allowed his wife to tuck herself into the crook of his neck.

“Oh, they do look quite lovely together, don't they?”

“Hm.” Gabriel responded noncommittally, just to make certain that his voice wouldn't betray him.

"Sir," Nathalie cleared her throat from the office, just inside Gabriel's peripheral vision, adjusting her glasses as she was wont to do when nervous. "The fall line is ready for your inspection and-"

"Oh, be quiet, Nathalie, and get in here!" his wife huffed, folding a lock of blonde hair behind her ear as her gorgeous emerald eyes sparkled with mirth.

The secretary brightened immediately, tossing her tablet onto a nearby chair and striding over to the balcony so that she could settle under Gabriel's other arm. While her face remained characteristically stoic, she blushed slightly when Emilie took her hand and held it between then, just below Gabriel's stomach, running her thumb over the backs of the secretary's fingers.

"Much better, eh, Gabe?" she teased.

Gabriel only grunted in response as the two women interlaced their fingers.

Instead, his attention was focused on the trio below him. Adrien's piercing green gaze rose to meet him and the two men contemplated each other.

[Adrien pursed his lips seriously and offered an affirming nod.](http://www.reactiongifs.com/r/2013/08/dr-mccoy-and-captain-kirk-approve.gif)

[Gabriel replied in kind.](http://www.reactiongifs.com/r/2013/08/dr-mccoy-and-captain-kirk-approve.gif)

Adrien gave him a subtle “thumbs up.”

Gabriel reciprocated.

Another nod.

[A similar reaction from Gabriel.](https://giphy.com/gifs/miyagi-PudZiAbQDUEik)

His son's “thumbs up” turned into an “okay” sign.

Gabriel's morphed in response.

[The boy nodded again.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3c6qz1w4i1qd87hlo1_500.gifv)

[Gabriel did too.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3c6qz1w4i1qd87hlo1_500.gifv)

Seemingly satisfied with that at last, Adrien pressed kisses to one girlfriend's forehead and then the next, before releasing them and, in a distinctly gentlemanly fashion, opening the rear door of the car to usher them inside.

Gabriel could have done without the flamboyant bow, but his son had done good. He was willing to let it slide.

“Well, my dears,” he said as the vehicle drove off through the gates of the Agreste mansion. “I must, of course, attend to preparations for the fall line. Nathalie, if you would be so kind as to make the necessary arrangements?”

“Of course, sir.” Nathalie broke away from the two Agrestes with only a slightly disappointed nod in Emilie's direction and a final light squeeze of her hand.

While his secretary busied herself with her tablet, Emilie stroked a forefinger across Gabriel's jawline, exploring the angular cut and smooth, shaved skin.

“Are you sure that you have to get to work right away, Gabe?” she asked before placing a kiss to his cheek and withdrawing to the doorway to the balcony.

“I am afraid so, my dear,” Gabriel affirmed. “I will be certain to make it up to you.”

“Oh, no need for that, dear. I'll be just fine,” she said with a soft smile that always made him feel like the ridiculous teenager he had been when they first met.

With that, he turned to the scene outside of his window once again, his son and possible future daughters-in-law – How _was_ that new bill going? He'd have to check. – having long since disappeared into Parisian traffic.

The company _did_ come first during a work day, Gabriel reasoned, particularly in light of the fact that he had just invested two hours in a worthwhile, though draining, conversation with his son. In light of industry deadlines, he would have to make up the time.

"Gabriel," Emilie called sweetly.

At that, he turned from the vista outside beyond his balcony, searching for his wife momentarily only to find her walking out the wide door to his office, hand-in-hand with Nathalie. "I'm borrowing Nathalie for the rest of the day.”

The secretary perked up even further at that and threw a slightly contrite glance in Gabriel's direction, before she smiled as his wife tugged her along.

“You can finish reviewing the spread for the fall line,” Emilie called back into the room, her voice echoing down the hallway, “ _or_ you can join us. Your choice, mon petit papillon."

Staring after their retreating forms for a moment, Gabriel swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

He released a longsuffering sigh, casting one last only slightly uncertain glance at the pile of release forms and portfolios on his desk, before loosening his tie, pulling the knot away from his throat, and tossing his shoulders.

And he trailed off after his wife and secretary.

Much like a wholly smitten puppy, struggling to retain his dignity.

_Godspeed, son. And good luck._

Nathalie's shocked gasp and his wife's giggle – _giggle!_ \- emanated from the Agreste bedroom.

“You're going to need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, Gabriel would not react this way either in canon or in my mainline Adrigaminette series. Take this one as a crack, non-canon one off.
> 
> I hope that you got a laugh or two out of this one.
> 
> That should, shall we say, balance hint of salt when Gabriel Agreste learns of his son's relationship in the actual polyamory universe that I've got going (Not really; I try to avoid salt, but Gabriel will not approve.).


End file.
